


Dreamless

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: "I always sleep better when you're here with me."[Asra | Reader].





	Dreamless

His dreams always seemed an endless swirl of mist, nightmarish silhouettes looming just outside his peripheral tauntingly. Their voices silky and enticing, drifting to one ear and the other as though surrounding him, ensnaring him and anchoring him to the abyss. 

They reminded him of his sins, they reminded him that he would see them when he looked in your eyes.

And yet, as he laid next to you on the cushions, arm cuffed loosely around your head as he twisted hair around his fingers, those dreams felt as a distant memory that he could barely recollect.

He reveled in the sensation of your warm breath fanning across his neck, the shallow rise and fall of your body, the way your hair glistened and skin glowed against the sweet touch of moonlight. If he could have this moment for an eternity; simply captivated by your warmth against him and the texture of your skin, he would wish for nothing else.

Rest often eluded him during his travels, or perhaps he reserved it for when he could touch you again.

“I always sleep better when you’re here with me.” Those words were faint, yet they carried his sincerity and admiration. They would never reach you. “I only wish we could have this forever.”

He stroked the top of your head and closed his eyes, immersing himself in your presence until he drifted to sleep. In this dream, he thought he could see dawn rising in the horizon, just as warm and encompassing as you.


End file.
